Varatras Moontide
Młodość Varatras Moontide, urodzony 100 lat b.d.p. Już od najmłodszych lat, przejawiał nikły talent magiczny, jednak zastępowała to miłość do Oceanu... okrętów... i gwiazd. Już w wieku 23 lat, stał się marynarzem. W między czasie poznał młodą Czarodziejkę Lunarie Silvereye. Między Elfami szybko zaiskrzyło i zdążyli się pobrać i mieć nawet dwójkę dzieci. Młody Varastras na samym początku zajmował się wyłapywaniem piratów i zabijaniu ich, ku większemu dobru. Druga Wojna Pierwsza wojna przeszła jakoś bez echa, jednak Druga... wtedy dopiero się zaczęło. Floty Orków, Ludzi i Elfów starły się ze sobą w burzy. Bitwa trwała ładnych parę chwil aż Jeźdźcy Smoków pojawili się nad morzem, a ogień zaczął trawić statki. Statek Varatrasa mocno oberwał, większość z jego załogi została wybita. Jednak po stronie przymierza stały Gryfy i ich Jeźdźcy, Krasnoludy z Klanu Dzikiego Młota. Krasnoludy rozgromiły jeźdźców, jednak Ci zdążyli spalić jeden ze statków na którym znajdował się Derek Proudmoore, syn Daelina. Wtedy też orkowie zdecydowali się na akt desperacji, posłali wybuchającą łupinkę która miała zniszczyć główny Niszczyciel Kul Tiras... Statek flagowy Daelina. W tym momencie Varatras zdecydował się na swój akt... Bohaterstwa, wykorzystał swój statek i wpłynął w łupinkę z bombą poświęcając się, a ostatnie co widział to wybuch piekielnego ognia. Fale Nadziei Po wygranej bitwie, ciało Varatrasa zostało wyłowione z wody przez ludzi Proudmoora. Nie miał jednej prawej nogi i lewej ręki, a reszta była spalona. Ludzie powiedzieli że nie przeżyje podróży do Srebrnej Luny, najbliżej znajdowała się wyspa z której pochodziła flota, Kul Tiras. Tam też Varatras został zabrany i oddany pod opiekę Mędrcom Fal. Brat Pike, bo takie miano nosił Kapłan który się nim na początku zajmował, uzdrowił ciało elfa, lecząc jego rany i doprowadzając go do stanu w którym mógł normalnie oddychać i rozmawiać. Jednak brak jednej nogi i ręki uniemożliwiał mu normalne poruszanie, wtem cieśle z Doliny Burzowej Pieśni zbudowali dla niego niewielki wózek dzięki któremu mógł się przemieszczać. Kiedy ciało Varatrasa zostało uzdrowione, został zabrany do Boralus, dumnej stolicy państwa Kul Tiras. Tam też został odznaczony Orderem Męstwa i paroma innymi ważnymi odznaczeniami, za bohaterskie oddanie sprawie w wojnie z Orkami oraz za ocalenie jego majestatu Wielkiego Lorda Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a. Kul Tiranie zaproponowali elfowi że mogliby go odwieść na ziemie Elfów, jednak Varatras nie chciał pokazywać się... tak... swojej rodzinie i swoim bliskim. Dlatego postanowił pozostać na Kul Tiras, do czasu odnalezienia rozwiązania problemu, jego ciała. Brat Pike i inni kapłani zaproponowali że może zostać u nich w wielkiej Świątyni Burzy w Dolinie. Skorzystał z tej hojnej propozycji. Kapłani udzielili mu pozwolenia na korzystanie z ich wielkiej świątynnej biblioteki oraz innych zbiorów znajdujących się w Boralus. Zakazali oni jednak korzystać z księgi która stała po środku biblioteki, albowiem mogło się to wiązać z wieloma niepotrzebnymi konsekwencjami. Tak też Varatras zaczął uczyć się z ksiąg Mędrców, a w wolnych chwilach spoglądał na ich techniki którymi posługiwali się aby kontrolować wodę, pioruny i pogodę. Sam starał to praktykować... i jak się okazało, jego moc magiczna jest wręcz idealna pod kontrolę Hydromancji. Varatras był nawet świadkiem chrzczenia jednego z wielkich Kul Tirańskich niszczycieli, oraz oczyszczaniu i odsyłaniu dusz do Matki Morza - postaci, w która wierzyła tamtejsza ludność. Nowe Życie Spędzając czas w Bibliotece, Varatras miał okazję lepiej poznać tamtejszych Kapłanów, wielu z nich starało się pomóc mu gdy tego potrzebował. Jednym z Kapłanów... a raczej jedną z Kapłanek była niejaka Siostra Livay, z którą szybko Varatras się zaprzyjaźnił. Jednak było coś niepokojącego w tamtym miejscu, niektórzy Kapłani zdawali się być bardzo tajemniczy, była to większość ze świty Lorda Burzopieśniego. Przechadzając się po komnatach i tarasach Świątyni Varatras spostrzegł wiele z ciekawych fresków: Jeden przedstawiał Kapłana... bądź... Patriarchę który zdawał się być latarnią w burzy, dla statku. Drugi zaś przedstawiał paru kapłanów składający modły czemuś... co zdawało się spoczywać w głębinach. Było to intrygujące z jednej strony, albowiem okazało się że Kapłani mieli więcej sekretów niż Magistrzy w Srebrnej Lunie. Kiedyś w bibliotece, była prowadzona lekcja na temat kontrolowania wody i... wodnych stworzeń, albowiem niektórzy zdawali się kontrolować wielkie krakeny które były poniekąd ich symbolem. Z lekcji wynikało że do prastarych rytuałów, wykorzystuje się tak zwaną... "Zakazaną Księgę" ale mogli z niej skorzystać jedynie wybrani, ponoć wtedy dostawali nową moc i nowe oblicze. Zdawała się być to okazja nie do przepuszczenia. Zebrał się wieczorem, przekradając się do biblioteki, po czym ruszył tajnym przejściem w dół głównej Świątyni, gdzie na posadzce był wyrysowany dziwne stworzenie, z wieloma ślepiami i zębami, zdawało się spoglądać na Elfa. Stanął on po środku stwora, otworzył księgę i poprosił... błagał prastare moce tego miejsca o pomoc, powiedział iż odda wszystko aby powrócić do swojej rodziny takim jakim był. Nagle... w jego głowie rozniosło się echo śmiechów i głos który był jak tysiąc igieł... "Umowa...stoi". Nagle dookoła Varatrasa zaczęły zbierać się cienie, a na zewnątrz słychać było jak rozpętała się burza, nagle przez dziurę w górze wpadła błyskawica która uderzyła w Elfa i to było ostatnie co pamiętał. Ocknął się na kamiennej posadzce, a przed nim siedziała tylko jedna postać była to Siostra Livay. Zdawała się modlić, jednak jej wyraz twarzy zdawał się okazywać wielki strach i przejęcie. Varatras powstał... spojrzał na swoje nogi które zyskał, nie czuł już wewnętrznego bólu kości, mógł chodzić i czuł dotyk w swojej nowej ręce. Jednak... ceną zdawała się dziwna energia która od elfa emanowała, jego skóra stała się bardziej skąpana w fiolecie niż kremowym odcieniu skóry Quel'dorei. Siostra pomogła Varatrasowi wydostać się ze Świątyni, radząc mu aby nie wracał przez jakiś czas na Kul Tiras... Tak też Varatras wyruszył ku drodze do domu. Rozczarowanie Kiedy Varatras dotarł do Lasów Wiecznej Pieśni, czym prędzej udał się do Wioski Windrunnerów gdzie mieszkała jego rodzina. W głębi duszy czuł że coś wisi w powietrzu, może to przez prastare moce które zdawały się, powoli przejmować kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Miał również nadzieję że jego żona jeszcze o nim pamięta i nie znalazła sobie nikogo. Gdy dotarł do Wioski, czym prędzej podszedł do drzwi swojego dawnego domu i... zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu staną Mały Wysoki Elf, zdawały się być lekko przestraszony. W oczach Varatrasa pojawiły się pierwsze łzy... szczęścia? Czy może smutku, gdy ujrzał swoją żonę z kimś innym. Lunaria stanęła za synem, zdawała się być wielce zdziwiona i... przerażona? Kiedy Varatras powiedział kim tak naprawdę jest; Lunaria odparła że wszyscy powiedzieli że poświęcił się dla dobra wszystkich. Jednak... nic to nie zmieniało, dzieci o nim zapomniały, żona znalazła sobie innego, zdawała się być obojętna do tego że Varatras zrobił to wszystko dla niej... dla ich dzieci. W trzewiach Elfa rozgorzał gniew, jego oczy rozpaliły się fioletowym światłem, a z jego nowej ręki wystrzelił pocisk który uderzył w Lunarię, zabijając ją na miejscu, przynajmniej tak sądził. Varatras upadł na kolana i krzyknął ku niebiosom; "Nie tak miało to wyglądać!" Uderzył pięściami o podłogę załamany, po czym spojrzał na swoje ręce... i dopiero do niego doszło co uczynił, podpisując dziwny pakt. Wstał, nałożył kaptur... i odszedł ku dzikiej kniei. Nowa Nadzieja zwana Ostoją Wiele dni, Varatras tułał się po Kniei samotnie. Jednak mogłoby się zdawać że uśmiechnęło się do niego szczęście. Głęboko w lesie napotkał "dziwnego" Wysokiego Elfa, zaoferował on Varatrasowi pomoc. W sumie co lepszego mogło się pojawić. Tak więc dziwny elf zaprowadził Varatrasa do... swojej wieży. Tam też napoił go i nakarmił, albowiem Varatras prawie nic nie jadł. Dziwny Elf zdawał się bardzo miły, jednak mogło wzbudzić to lekki niepokój. Kiedy Varatras był już najedzony i wypoczęty, dziwny Elf uśmiechną się, skłonił zawijając swoim Kapeluszem i przedstawił się: "Nazywam się Dar'Khan Drathir". Wtedy też Drathir wyjaśnił że wyczuł co siedzi w Varatrasie i z chęcią pomoże mu się tego pozbyć, szyderczo się uśmiechną i zaprowadził Elfa do podziemi swojej wieży. Tam pokazał mu stół na którym tylko Varatras musiał się położyć, tak też uczynił. Nagle jego ręce i nogi zostały przykute do stołu. Varatras przerażony nie wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Dar'Khan otworzył dziwną księgę i zaczął rysować runy na podłodze aż w końcu zaczął inkantację. Energia Pustki nagle zaczęła powoli wylewać się z ciała Varatrasa, sprawiając mu tym samym wielki ból. Kiedy Dar'Khan uśmiechną się i powiedział jedynie: "Nie mogę Cię teraz wypuścić... wierzę że kiedyś się jeszcze przydasz. A teraz... musisz mi wybaczyć, ważniejsze sprawy mnie czekają", uśmiechną się i wyszedł. Niedługo potem dało się słyszeć krzyki przerażenia, przybyła plaga która rozniosła królestwo wysokich elfów i spaczyła ich studnię wieczności. Varatras siedząc samotnie w kazamatach wieży... nie mógł nic zrobić. Poza tym czuł się słaby, moc która wcześniej dawała mu tak wielką siłę, opuściła go, tak jak fioletowy odcień skóry, która stała się bledsza. Nie wiadomo ile dokładnie Varatras przeleżał w wieży Drathira. Jednak pewnego dnia, zakładając po promieniach słońca wpadających przez szpary w kamiennych cegłach. Do wieży wszedł ktoś. Pierwsze myśli Varatrasa mówiły że wrócił ten psychopata... jednak mocno się zdziwił gdy do kazamatów zeszło... dwoje ludzi. Zdziwili się lekko, kiedy zobaczyli leżącego na stole wykończonego elfa. Jednak człowiek uśmiechną się i zeskoczył na dół i oswobodził elfa. Było to dość niespotykane, choć dziewczyna zdawała się mieć ogromny dystans do Elfa. Człowiek wyciągnął rękę na której spoczywały jeszcze okruszki po ciastkach i przedstawił się: "Matthew Menerove" i to imię pozostało na zawsze w pamięci Elfa. Dziewczyna po krótkim czasie również się przedstawiła: "Saphia Tenveris". Varatras poprosił młodzieńców by go dobili, jednak czarodziej wytłumaczył mu dlaczego powinien żyć i znalazł dla niego alternatywę, postanowił przedstawić Varatrasa Staremu Cainowi, wprowadzając go tym samym do tajnej organizacji zajmującej się balansem świata, Ostoi. Morska Bryza Po wielu dniach kształcenia się pod różnymi nauczycielami Ostoi, również pod jednym z lepszych, Pirlinie Wildstreamie. Znaki na wodzie i niebie zawezwały Varatrasa z powrotem do Świątyni Burzy. Elf wytłumaczył Cainowi że musi udać się na Kul Tiras, albowiem tam Balans Świata może być bardziej zachwiany niż w innych częściach Azeroth. Cain zgodził się pozostawiając jedynie uśmiech pod kapturem. Tak też Varatras otworzył lustro wody i przeszedł przez nie, pojawiając się nieopodal świątyni, gdzie czekała już na niego Anna. Dziewczyna opowiedziała Elfowi o planch Lorda Burzopieśniego, dotyczących zakonu mędrców fal. Anna była jedną z niewielu, a już w ogóle jedyną z przybocznych Lorda, którym udało się oprzeć pokusie wielkiej mocy która spoczywała pod Świątynią. Anna powiedziała też że Brat Pike zaczął już działać w tej sprawie i poprosił niedawno przybyłych Bohaterów Azeroth o pomoc. Był to dobry ruch ze strony Zakonu. Jednak coś nie dawało Varatrasowi spokoju, jeżeli cząstka tej mocy była odpowiedzialna za przemianę Elfa, to co musiała robić z ludźmi. To pytanie nurtowało go przez większą część czasu zatem postanowił poradzić się swojego Kul Tirańskiego przyjaciela od mrocznych sztuk magicznych, w którego żyłach płynęła dawna krew zamieszkujących niegdyś lasy Drustvar Vrykuli, Viktora Ross'a. Tak też udał się w mroczne knieje, aby odszukać starego przyjaciela, znalazł go tam... gdzie ostatni raz się widzieli jeszcze przed odpłynięciem Varatrasa z Kul Tiras. Pod wielkim drzewem Gol Inath które było jedną z niewielu ostałych się bram do Świata Umarłych, Throsu. Varatras poprosił Viktora aby wspomógł on swoją mocą, swojego dawnego przyjaciela w walce z cieniem. Jednak ten odmówił, mówiąc że po śmierci Gorak Tul'a, Thros stał się niespokojny i nawet Zakon Żaru nie byłby w stanie sobie poradzić. Dlatego on jako jeden z ostatnich dzieci Drustów musi cały czas podtrzymywać delikatną strukturę drzewa. Polecił on jednak skontaktować się z innym przedstawicielem mrocznych sił, który może i nie był synem drustów, ale nauczył się ich magii, Lazarus Ravenrose. Varatras znalazł Lazarusa niedaleko w zgliszczach starej posiadłości, człowiek zdawał się ją odbudowywać jednak nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze. Nagle przed Varatrasem uderzyła strzała, zdawała się być naładowana energią tajemną i w tym momencie na dachu odbudowywanego budynku dostrzegł, starego Łucznika. Oczywiście jak to bywa, nim kolejna strzała, tym razem miała sięgnąć celu, Varatras wytłumaczył swoją potrzebę znalezienia się w tamtym miejscu. Lazarus razem z Łucznikiem Nathanielem Grimwoodem na początku byli bardzo sceptycznie nastawieni do całej sytuacji, jednak Lazarus miał u Viktora jakiś dług, więc po dłuższej rozmowie zgodził się pomóc, razem z Nathanielem. Tak też wyruszyli do Doliny Burzowej Pieśni, gdzie czekała na nich Anna. Kapłanka wyjawiła pozostałym zebranym, plan który opracowała. Kompani mieli zająć się obrzeżami Sagehold i wrogo nastawionymi kapłanami. Wraz z pomocą Bohaterów Azeroth, udało się oczyścić Sagehold, po czym ruszyć dalej ku Świątyni. Varatras razem z Anną, Bratek Pike'm i innymi kapłanami otworzyli magiczny most wiodący ku wyspie Świątynnej, której strzegły olbrzymie krakeny. Bohaterowie razem z naszymi towarzyszami parli na górę, oczyszczając i zabijając potworności pustki które stawały im na drodze. Aż dotarli na szczyt gdzie czekał na nich Lord Burzopieśni który tylko czekał na to spotkanie. Lord został otoczony, jednak nic to nie zmieniło; Rozłożył ręce i odebrał dusze strażnikom Brata Pike'a po czym uderzył ową mocą we wściekłego Samuela Williamsa, odbierając mu życie i siejąc w jego duszy ziarno cienia, z którego powstał Beztwarzowy Behemot, Azshj'thul zwany również Utopionym. Złączoną siłą bohaterowie i towarzysze byli w stanie pokonać monstrum, jednak nie mogli już uratować Sama... Następnie wszyscy udali się do Świątyni gdzie czekali na nich Fanatycy Azshary oraz sam Lord Burzopieśni. Bohaterowie ruszyli na przód, jednak Varatras, Anna oraz Lazarus i Nathaniel zostali z Bratem Pike'm i starali się oczyścić to co się dało z parszywych energii pustki i z tych którzy nie odważyli stanąć na drodze Bohaterów. Potem wszyscy spotkali się w wielkiej sali prowadzącej do dolnej świątyni, Varatras bardzo dobrze znał to przejście. Nagle w jego głowie rozbrzmiał głos, wiele głosów, śmiejących się, kuszących, sprowadzających pozorną wolność... Oczy Varatrasa rozbłysły purpurowym światłem, a z jego rąk wystrzelił pocisk cienia prosto w Nathaniela, przed którym nagle powstała bariera dusz stworzona przez Lazarusa. Bohaterowie Azeroth zajęli się Lordem. Nathaniel, Anna i Lazarus, musieli powstrzymać Varatrasa. Nie było to łatwe albowiem jego moc była równie potężna co towarzyszy razem wziętych. Było trzeba zrobić jedno, albo zabić Varatrasa, albo powstrzymać go tak długo aż Bohaterowie z Bratem Pike'm zapieczętują Dolną Świątynię. Anna stworzyła wodne okowy, które zamroziła na nogach Elfa, Nathaniel podrzucił pod nosi Varatrasa pułapkę lodową która wzmocniła okowy, zamrażając go do połowy. Lazarus zaś stworzył dusze które chwyciły ręce Varatrasa, przybijając je do ziemi. Jednak to nie wystarczyło, Varatras buchną mroczną aurą która wyzwoliła go spod zaklęcia Lazarusa, rozrywając strugi dusz. Nagle jednak okowy pękły, a Varatras upadł na kolana, mroczna energia zaś opuściła jego oczy i ciało, jakby zdawać się mogło na zawsze... Odkupienie Po całym zajściu Anna uzdrowiła Varatrasa do jego stanu sprzed przemiany. Lazarus i Nathaniel odeszli z powrotem do Kniei Drustvar, odbudowywać starą posiadłość Białych Kruków... bądź jak ich nazywali kuzyni "Mew". Anna i Varatras zaś pozostali w Świątyni albowiem ktoś musiał posprzątać i przywrócić Świątyni blask sprzed paktu Lorda Burzopieśniego. Tak też Varatras, jako członek Ostoi i jako jedyny Elf stał się pełnoprawnie częścią Zakonu Przebudzenia Burzy. Aż od Przymierza nadesłany został kurk o stawieniu się w Hearthglen (Żagiewiu). Tam też został wysłany niewielki oddział hydromantów z Bratem Hake'm na czele i z Varatrasem jako jednym z ważniejszych teraz członków. Ciekawostki / Galeria * Podczas pobytu w Świątyni Burzy została mu przydzielona godność: Brat Zander. * Nowym ukochanym Lunari, stał się bliski przyjaciel Varatrasa - Rev'atar Sunleaf. * Gdy Varatras gubił się na morzu czy lądzie, gwiazdy zawsze wskazywały mu drogę. * Varatras poznał Viktora Ross'a w Brennadam kiedy uczęszczał na nauki do Brata Pike'a. * Niegdyś do Varatrasa przyszła rudowłosa dziewczyna, która poszukiwała swoja brata, miała na nazwisko bodajże Darkwood. Varatras wyczuł w niej cząstkę mocy która kiełkowała przez długi okres czasu, polecił jej żeby spotkała się z potężnym Drustem pod Gol Inath, a on powinien wskazać jej drogę do brata. * Anna zaklęła w kosturze Varatrasa moc Szafirowego kryształu który uspokaja złą cząstkę N'Zotha, która dalej gdzieś czyha wewnątrz serduszka elfa. 75f43d763c7b2096f789c501feb13817.jpg 573500c547f7bd52013e1711c327ac32.gif|Anna Livay D9af1b60ed83e61210265e7d354f22c2.jpg Nero32.png|Elitarny Hydromanta Nero35.jpg|Świątynny Bibliotekarz Nero33.jpg|Hydromanta Nero34.jpg|Brat Hake Nero29.jpg|Lazarus Ravenrose Nero36.jpg|Brat Herring 405ea3c3f6bad6365fff6cd73719fb66.jpg|Matthew Menerove Twilight_Archon.gif|Awatar Pustki 55e7983f49e5a6f5786787fc9c3c8974.jpg|Admirał Waylon Stormsong